Onde estarão as estrelas?
by Naty Weasley
Summary: [RH] Pósguerra. 1º beijo de Ron e Mione


"Onde estarão as estrelas?"

Notas da Autora: Pós-guerra. Shortfic onde acontece a declaração de Ron e Mione.

5 anos tempo que se passa entre o sexto livro e a fic.

Hermione estava em sua casa. Que ficava no centro de Londres. Olhava pela janela para o céu, e não viu nenhuma estrela nele, fazia tempo que Hermione não via as estrelas e toda noite se perguntava:

"Onde estarão as estrelas?"

Já eram seis da tarde, quando resolveu ir tomar banho e se arrumar.

Harry e Ginny haviam convocado uma reunião. O motivo ainda era um mistério. Hermione só sabia que toda a família Weasley estaria presente, exceto Percy e... Ron.

Fazia 2 anos que a guerra havia acabado. Hermione mantinha contato com Harry e Ginny, que estavam namorando. Mais nesses dois anos, desde que voltaram não vira mais Ron.

Os dois haviam se afastado de uma maneira muito estranha. E três meses depois, sem falar com ele, ficou sabendo pelo Harry que o amigo estava morando na Irlanda fazendo um curso de auror. Mais tarde ficou sabendo que o ruivo se formara e estava trabalhando por lá.

Hermione não tivera nenhum namorado nesses 5 anos. Tinha, por mais impossível que isso fosse uma esperança que Ron voltasse. E ela vivesse ao lado daquele que ela tinha certeza ser o único capaz de fazê-la feliz.

Quando Hermione terminou de se arrumar, aparatou na toca.

Quando chegou olhou para a janela do quarto do ruivo que estava fechada. Dando um suspiro, ela bateu na porta da casa.

-Olá Molly.

-Oi querida. – Disse Molly Weasley com a simpatia de sempre. – Entre, a Ginny está se arrumando, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina e Charlie ainda não chegaram.

-O Harry já está aqui?

-Ah está. Resolveu se arrumar no quarto do Ron. – Disse Molly misteriosa.

-Ok, precisa de ajuda Molly?

-Não querida, muito obrigada, espere na sala. Os outros chegarão daqui a pouco.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e foi para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou.

Uns 10 minutos depois ela ouviu barulho na escada e pensou que fosse Harry, Ginny ou Arthur. Mas não era.. Era a ultima pessoas que ela esperava encontrar ali:

-Ron?!

-Mione.

Os dois se olharam. A expressão da garota era de uma surpresa muito grande, a dele apenas exibia um sorriso de dentes muito brancos.

Hermione olhou de baixo a cima para o garoto, que estava realmente alto agora. Trajava (como ela) vestes de trouxas, calça jeans e uma camiseta. Hermione foi subindo até chegar aos olhos intensamente azuis dele.

Aquela expressão "um olhar nada esconde" poderia ser confirmada se observassem esta cena. Dava pra sentir o calor que os dois emanavam de longe.

Ron foi até ela, mas não quebrou o contato visual. Sentou ao seu lado, fazendo Hermione ficar extremamente corada, e talvez insana porque instantaneamente acrescentou:

-Senti saudades.

Foi a vez de Ron corar:

-Eu também. – Então ele pegou na mão de Hermione e continuou:- Vamos até o jardim? Dar uma volta temos muito que conversar.

Hermione não respondeu, foi apenas guiada por ele.

Saíram da casa o mais silenciosamente possível.

Lá fora o ruivo falou, com a voz um pouco mais firme do que lá dentro:

-E então, o que andou fazendo Mione?

Hermione estava tão longe, talvez viajando em alguma daquelas sardas que precisou de um tempo para responder:

-Ah! Eu sou chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Recebi uma promoção há seis meses. Eu achei que ainda era cedo para ocupar um cargo desta importância, mas meu superior se aposentou e achou que eu era ideal para um cargo de tanta responsabilidade. – Respondeu Hermione se normalizando a cada palavra.

-Então continua a mesma sabe-tudo de Hogwarts? –Comentou Ron rindo.

-Ei! –Falou Hermione se fingindo de zangada. –E você? Verdade que seguiu a carreira de auror?

-Veja você! Primeiro eu fiz o curso, eu havia me inscrito e colocado todas as referencias da guerra pedindo uma bolsa, eu não teria dinheiro para pagar a mensalidade e mais uma casa. Então eu ganhei a bolsa, quase levei bomba é claro, não tinha mais uma Hermione Granger no meu pé. Estudava de manhã e a tarde trabalhava para pagar o aluguel da minha casinha. Sabe Mione, eu amadureci bastante neste tempo.

Mais não era necessário Ron dizer isso. A mudança era nítida. Hermione também não podia negar, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca.

Um tempo depois, Ron e Hermione desviaram o olhar, foi então que Ron disse:

-Mi – Hermione sentiu como um gelo no estomgo, nunca ouvira Ron a chamar de Mi, muito menos ouvira esse tom de voz tão delicado e arrependido. –Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter ido falar com você antes de viajar. Você era a pessoa que eu mais tinha vontade de ver nesses 2 anos. Tinha dias que minha vontade era de largar tudo e voltar. Mais se eu fizesse isso perderia a chance de me formar e ter um bom futuro. E você deve se perguntar, _porque _eu não falei com você depois que voltamos. E agora eu te respondo: porque eu não tive coragem. Coragem essa, que há dois anos vem crescendo e me cobrando. Não sei bem se é a coragem ou.. –Ron parou e continuou num sussurro - meu amor por você.

Hermione não respondia. Não tinha voz para responder. Tinha medo da interpretação de Ron sobre seu silêncio, mas já que não podia falar, a única solução era demonstrar.

E ela demonstrou, com um beijo, que foi retribuído na mesma intensidade, cheio de paixão e saudade. Um beijo doce, o 1º beijo de Ron e Hermione. O casal mais apaixonado e teimoso que o mundo mágico já vira. Ao fim Hermione disse:

-Eu também te amo Ronald.

Hermione olhou para o céu e viu não uma mais várias estrelas brilhando.

Uns meses mais tarde, no casamento da garota com o ruivo. Ela finalmente achou a resposta para sua pergunta:

As estrelas estarão onde nosso amor estiver.

s2


End file.
